1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor device having a built-in semiconductor element, a conduction supporting member that constitutes a conduction path to the semiconductor device and supports the semiconductor element is used. In such a semiconductor device, a lead made of a metal is used as the conduction supporting member. A plurality of wires made of Au or the like are used as means for electrically connecting the semiconductor element to the lead. Known documents relating to semiconductor devices include JP-A-2014-7363, for example.
In the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, a process for bonding the plurality of wires is executed. This bonding process is performed sequentially on the plurality of wires, and cannot be executed collectively on the plurality of wires. This is thus an impediment to improving the manufacturing efficiency of the semiconductor device. Also, the wires are comparatively thin, and thus could possibly be unintentionally cut or separate during the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device or use of the semiconductor device. Also, in the case of joining the semiconductor device to a heat dissipation member called an island or the like, the semiconductor device and the heat dissipation member are joined via a joining material. Improved efficiency and increased reliability of this junction are desired.